masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Reaper IFF
Explaining 2/23/10 edits It's unnecessary to alias links if the only difference is the initial letter is upper-case. The term in lower case will go to the appropriate link. When you see the sniper, party members may not necessarily say to rescue the shooter. For example, Miranda regards another party as "problematic." I played through the Reaper core battle on different difficulty levels to make sure, but the core stays open until you damage it a third. That's why it's always three times the core opens, though I guess it could be less if you used the Cain. I also had a stopwatch while playing it on the different difficulty levels. It stays closed longer the first time than the second or third times, but can vary from 45 seconds to a minute, but the mode is 50 seconds. The second and third times vary between 35 and 45 seconds with the mode being 40 seconds. —Seburo 21:51, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :When I updated the walkthrough I was really estimating on the time because I didn't have a stopwatch or a clock handy at the time. Lancer1289 Time/Mission Limits for Captured Crew Anyone know how many missions are you able to complete after finishing Reaper IFF mission without having any of your crew members die from the collectors? The first time I played it, I didn't know I was being timed, but I think I finished maybe two loyalty missions before going into the final battle without any of the Normandy crew being melted into goo. Reason I'm curious is being I wanted to get Legion into Tali's loyalty mission to see the unique dialog, but I don't want my crew to die in the progress. --Lord0din69 06:01, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :The time limit is more flexable because it only starts after the abduction of your crew. See the Mass_Effect_2_Guide#Activating_the_IFF section for more information on the time limits. Lancer1289 March 10, 2010 19:10 (UTC) I think it's 1 or 2 Missions I think I managed it once to bring Legion on Tali's Loyalty Mission and do his without the crew died but it could be luck. If you are playing it on the PC I recommend you the SavegameEditor v25 or higher, with it you can have the crewmates whenever you want.Icemoomoo 20:02, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Managing Your Battles I have noticed that when fighting the waves in the Dragon Teeth area, it is not recommended to save your game before the last wave (containing the scion) if you have stayed back near the stairs all the time because if you reload the initial waves (before the scion) will be triggered again. Also, in the battle right before acquiring the reaper IFF and entering the core, if you order your squad mates to stay behind and you advance very slowly you can trigger the two scions before the husk waves which could make your life easier. I'll wait for some time and if nobody disputes it I'll add it to the article.Betrayer...In Truth, It was I who was Betrayed... 06:40, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Selling Legion Does selling Legion prevent acquistion of the "No One Left Behind" achievement, or does it only prevent the legion recruitment/loyalty achievements? Mictlantecuhtli 23:28, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :A little late responding to this, but on my only full playthrough so far I scrapped Legion and still got the No One Left Behind achievement. Just saw this question and figured I'd answer it, even if the answer is quite overdue. --Honeybunch 05:59, April 5, 2011 (UTC) This mission scared me to death I was constantly getting my squad mates to do most of the work because this mission just creeps me out to no end. :Agreed. This is the lights on, make my squadmates talk to me all the time, mission for me. Ingehira 07:22, March 12, 2011 (UTC) IFF picture The Reaper IFF picture should be placed at the end of the paragraph, not inline with describing the battles. :If placed at the end of the paragraph, the image overlaps with the next section. Visually, its current placement looks much better. It's right there with the section describing the acquisition of the IFF, so I really see no need to move it. SpartHawg948 23:25, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Agreed, the current placement is much better, and it was a pain to get it there in the first place IIRC. Lancer1289 23:33, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Helmet "bug" This is not really a bug, but i don't know how to call it otherwise, maybe it fits in the trivia section. When going into the Reaper exterior Bioware forgot to provide the crew with helmets. Since there is open space there is no breatable atmosphere, so it clearlly is a miss from Bioware. During the cutscene in the end, however, Shepard is equipped with the space-suit helmet. I didn't have time to notice if Garrus had his, though. This might also point out that outfit is not changed during a level, or atleast i can't recall any other mission where this was done. So that's why the team is "forced" to go out without the helmets. The only "fix" for this is to equip Shepard with the helmet when customizing the combat outfit aboard Normandy, but the crew will have to hope for the best of luck. Except for Tali :P :It maybe because the Reaper's barriers were shut down which was maintaining an atmosphere, so the first tiem they didn't need helmets and after they destroyed the reactor, they did. Lancer1289 23:32, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Work Log Bug When I played the work log after the dialogue with EDI stating that someting can go wrong and the entire crew could die, I happened to find a stupid bug/glitch, where when you play it, you can end up above the work play, as well as your squadmates... I have a screenie about it. You can resolve this by walking back on the edge and jump to the normal ground, or screw it and fall in an infinite place to force reload... --'Jorre22225' 22:12, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Naming bug? When Legion first greets Shepard on the Reaper, the subtitles call him Legion. However, when he is on the ship, he is referred to as Geth, which makes sense since he had not yet been given the name by EDI. Is this appropriate for Trivia since it is a bug? Ingehira 07:26, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :No because it is already mentioned where it is much more appropriate and relevant, Legion's page. Lancer1289 07:32, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Possible to do all sidequests + loyalty missions before crew is abducted? I'm on my first playthrough of ME2 and after being forced to do the "investigate collector ship" mission while I was still mining, exploring planets and just trying to level up my team has me worried that I won't have to time to do ALL side missions, loyalties and explore every planet before my crew gets abducted. I stopped exploring and visiting planets because I'm paranoid now thinking I'm on a timer and have stopped doing side quests and exploring cuz I'm worried I'll be forced to do the "Acquire Reaper IFF" mission when I'm not ready. I don't want anyone to die is it possible to get everyone loyal, do side missions in between and visit every planet? If so can you tell me how please? I've yet to recruit Samara, Thane or Legion but I have finished Garrus, Grunt, Mordin, Zaeed, and Kasumi's loyalty missions just feel like I'm being rushed to complete the game without having time to properly explore the entire galaxy and enjoy the game. =( Thanks in advance! :Well I can calm you down, so take a few deep breaths. :) Sorry bad joke but couldn't resist. :The Reaper IFF mission can be done at any time and I frequently leave it until I have every other mission/assignment done. The "Investigate Collector Ship" mission is a timed event and while it may appear at an incontinent time, the Reaper IFF mission can be done at your leisure. After all, you do know that dead Reaper isn't going anywhere. You will be able to do all of the loyalty missions, assignments, and dossier missions, with the exception of Legion, before you have to visit the Reaper. Since Legion is acquired during this mission, you can't recruit him until after do so. :To get Legion's loyalty mission done before your crew is abducted, upon returning from the IFF mission, whatever you do '''don't activate the Galaxy map' as that will trigger the abduction. Go activate Legion in EDI's AI Core room, in the back of the med bay on Deck Three and it will delay the timer until after you have completed its loyalty mission. This may take one or two conversations. Just keep talking until you have the Legion: A House Divided entry in your journal, then you can activate the galaxy map safely without having to worry about your crew being abducted. :So just to recap that, you can do every mission and assignment before doing the Reaper IFF mission as you can do it at your leisure. To make sure your entire crew survives, upon returning from the Reaper IFF mission, ''don't activate the Galaxy Map, activate Legion and get it to talk about its problem with the heretics. ONLY after you have the journal entry for Legion: A House Divided in your journal, can you activate the Galaxy Map. If you don't then your crew will be abducted. I think that covers everything. Lancer1289 05:26, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Core Cutscene Bug It's actually a really funny glitch. My first playthrough, my Cain must have hit one of the husks near the core, as it killed all husks and the Core. In my subsequent (and Insanity) playthroughs, I hit the core directly which causes most of the husks to survive. In the cutscene where your team is debating Legion, you and your squad will be taking hits from Husks (visible on screen, attacking, for the most part), and jerking around as though stumbling while talking and doing the movements associated with the scene. It's really pretty humorous and I enjoy it. Had me cracking up the first time it happened. Also, you'll constantly hear the Husks' groans and attack sounds. 15:20, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Could of Does it screw up somethin? Bringing Legion on this mission as a squad member? I know this sounds stupid but i added Legion to my team just after Freedoms Progress just to get the extra dialogue and such for Him/It. Now my question is If u bring Legion on this Mission (where u acually obtain him) would it cause my game to screw up or something?--Deamonic Dragon (talk) 23:11, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Core Fight I was doing this mission for the first time, and on Insanity, and didn't really have any of the recommended powers (soldier with Tali and Miranda) so I was having a tough time. On like, the 5th try I got surrounded and was about to die again, but I activated Adrenaline Rush (only level 2) and it allowed me to move through the crowd of husks and not get hit-locked, saving my life. It worked 2 more times like this before completing the mission. If anybody else wants to give it a shot and see if it works for them, it might be worth adding as a tip for the fight. --Kuro-pi (talk) 22:36, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Insta-Kill Husks'' 'Insta-Kill Husks ''' Not sure if people have noticed, but it seems that the dominate power will insta-kill unarmored husks. This seems to be true for all difficulties. Group dominate can take down a wave entirely if you time your power just right. Collection Tip - Asking For three confirmations before addition can take place So I found out last night that it is possible to collect the laptop 1000 credits while one shoting the Core with the M-920. The Admin says this requires the three man confirmation before it can be added. I've added the exact text below for what I would like to add but requires confirmation. Anyone willing to test this, please respond back and I'll add back into the page when confirmation takes place. I was running Xbox 360 with all DLCs installed. If you are the type of player that wants to collect everything possible in the game but want to use the M-920 Cain to one shot the Core before the battle starts, you don't have to worry about not being able to collect the 1000 credits on the Laptop because of the cut scene when the Core dies. There is a time lag between when the M-920 Cain shot hits the Core and when the cut scene begins. (The cut scene is not immediate with the M-920 Cain.) You can line up the shot as soon as the loading screen ends, take the shot, and then run to the left and then forward to the Laptop on the table to collect the credits. The credits will show up as being picked up as a popup on the screen and the close out briefing will show that you collected the credits. Sometimes your nerves may get the better of you and you just don't make it there in time to the Laptop. Reload your save from the Reaper IFF room and try again. Once you've done this process several times, you can actually get over to the table and have a lot of time before the cut scene activates. M-920 Cain Questions - Shooting Core Closed & Heavy Weapons Ammo Not Showing As Used I ran into two things this evening playing the Reaper IFF mission I did some checking before asking the questions below but found no answers online or in this wiki. What I Found Tonight Background Information: I used the tactic of shooting the M-920 Cain for the core shot as I just don't want to kill off the husks and I'm down to just Legion's mission and then the collector base. No need to save heavy weapons at this point. I read that the there was 1000 credits on a laptop in the room but figured them lost as I used the M-920 Cain and it's an immediate win cut scene. (I'm on a replay level 30 character on insanity so I have 200,000 extra credits with everything bought so 1000 is nothing at this point) But to my surprise there was a delay before the cut scene happened. I'd saved before the battle so I rushed through the scenes to get back to the Normandy to see if it was possible to run and grab the credits before the cut scene started. (Yes, you can easily get the credits btw see the question / request above.) But for some dumb reason in my mind from playing years ago I thought there was a med-kit on the map and so for shits and giggles I went back and searched the map just to make sure that there were none. (There are none.) Because I didn't care about dying at this point because I'd answered my med-kit question, I thought I'd just take a potshot at the side of the core when it was closed with the M-920 Cain. I was stationed next to the laptop with the credits and so it was up and to the left of that spot. I took the shot, it "hit", core was closed, I thought nothing had happened so I figured I'd just shoot another M-920 shot at my feet to die quickly. (It was within 3 seconds that I decided to just barbecue Shepard for fun) But before I could charge the second shot the cut scene started. I tried it again on a reload and for some reason the M-920 Cain works even when the core is closed. (I have 205-210% for heavy weapons so I can take 2 Cain shots btw.) The same "delay" I had noticed before the cut scene that gave me the chance to run and get the credits also seems to happen when trying to hit the core closed. The second thing I found was that like Project Overlord, my Heavy Weapons ammo isn't depleted after the mission by firing the M-920 Cain. Just like shooting the core on the Project Overlord DLC final battle and going straight to a cut scene, the Reaper IFF core is doing the same thing. I know that the M-920 Can shows 110% as I am running to pick up the credits (I had 210% to start before hand btw) but when I get back to the Normandy and check the pause screen it shows 205-210%. The M-920 Cain shot didn't use ammo! The two questions are: 1. Can you shoot the core closed with the M-920 Cain and have it go to cut scene / win? 2. If you use the M-920 Cain to shoot the core, does your heavy weapons ammo deplete or stay the same like the glitch found on Project Overlord? I'm running Xbox 360 with all DLCs installed. This was an insanity playthrough. Can anyone else answer the above two questions / confirm the findings I have found? Thanks for your help in advance.